thresholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Kumbhakarna
Kumbhakarna is a religious figure and enemy of Ah Dahm. He is an evil outsider that is used to teach honesty to human children and a general boogieman to human children. Human Life Kumbhakarna was first born in 12 QA to farmers in Gigaplax. As a boy, he befriended a young Ah Dahm. He traveled with Ah Dahm during the early years of Ah Dahm’s ministry. As Ah Dahm was more and more given power, especially over the finances of the operation, he started to save small amounts which quickly amassed. Kumbhakarna soon became corrupt with power, leading to a confrontation with Ah Dahm. Furious with the betrayal of his oldest friend, Ah Dahm cast Kumbhakarna out. Kumbhakarna tried to get revenge on Ah Dahm by having him arrested. Ah Dahm struck Kumbhakarna down with one of the Blades Three, but Kumbhakarna’s hate transformed his spirit into a powerful fiend. As a Fiend Kumbhakarna was then reborn, and became hell-bent on leading an army of devils against the realms of men that Ah Dahm found so precious. It is said that only a killing blow from one of the Blades Three can kill Kumbhakarna forever, otherwise he will be reborn again to continue his quest. In 1964 AL, Kumbhakarna returned to the material plane and began his master plan. Dispatching the infant Damien Easter and assuming his identity, Kumbhakarna became the Ent of the East, ruler of the Aerowood. During his "youth" as Damian, he made a pact with Garais Fletcher of the Black Arrow Syndicate, helping Garais overthrow the current leaders of the Syndicate in exchange for the production of Bliss in 1982 AL. In THRESHOLD Kumbhakarna, as Easter, was approached by Christine Demarin in 2014 AL when she requested to be reinstated as the Lady of Marinton. He granted her request, unaware of the political ramifications of granting an unmarried woman control over her lands. Christine, along with Clarion Johns, Jaime Something, Rasper Hawkborne and Transmadavon Tar'tericvelarius XIII (Vel), returned later in the year with a powerful elvish artifact, given to her by Shang Tok that disrupted his Easter disguise and revealing his true form. Kumbhakarna threatened the group with the revelation that he had been producing Bliss at an industrial scale with which to fuel a powerful devil army, lent to him by a fiend named Karselphian, and bent on destroying humanity. After a brief battle and an attempt to win Rasper Hawkborne to his side, Kumbhakarna was forced to flee the plane, returning to Hell. From there, he dispatched a series of devils to kill the party and prevent them from interfering with his plans. The Siege of Ölengrad During the siege of the Mammoth Mountains capitol of Ölengrad, Kumbhakarna again sent his lieutenants to kill the party, this time all at once, while his devil army fought an alliance of humans, dwarves and Fey, in part negotiated with help from the elves Duarbores Crescere'Uni (Cres) and Duarbores Nitere'Uni (Nit). After the party defeated the enemies, Kumbhakarna himself revealed himself and was tackled by Rasper Hawkborne. During their grapple, Kumbhakarna forced Rasper to plane shift into the Ranch Timeline, but made his own escape impossible. He was struck down by Christine, Jaime, Cres, and Clarion (using a mysterious and enchanted second version of ''Lost Love'') with support from Ulfen and Gregory Nostromo, Vel, Sven Rötekloster, Nitere, and Ulfric Stienfaust. While he appeared to have been destroyed, the Blades Three prophecy suggests that his spirit awaits in Hell, preparing for revenge.Category:Characters Category:Religion Category:Villians